You Belong With Me
by madeleine68
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in high school. She loves him. E/O oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. It all belongs to DICK WOLF . . . of course.**

**Elliot and Olivia are in high school. E/O oneshot. The song is **_**You Belong With Me **_**by Taylor Swift.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_Because she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what're you doing with a girl like that?_

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I was his best friend. We grew up together, and even though I was a year younger, we did everything together. It was Elliot and Olivia, always.

Then came high school. He was in grade nine and I was stuck back in elementary school, and he met Kathy. Suddenly, she was his girl. I was the one he turned to when she needed someone to listen, someone to help, someone constant. I was his rock and he was mine. But she was the beautiful, popular, charismatic love of his life. I, his awkward, gawky, misfit childhood friend, was pushed to the side.

But I loved Elliot. More than anything. Ever since I was four years old and I met him, I knew he was the one.

The first time I saw him, I was trying to teach myself how to jump rope. I tripped and fell forward, hitting my head on the pavement.

But then he was there, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. I'd never seen him before, but naïve little girl that I was, my first words to him were, "I'm going to marry you someday."

He laughed and said, "Okay. I'm Elliot. What's your name?"

And I told him mine, and from that moment on, we were inseparable.

By the time I was in grade nine and he was in grade ten, he and Kathy were dating steadily, and I was all by myself. He tried to include me, but Kathy disliked it. She was always asking him to choose, and he was so head over heels in love with her that he always chose her.

I could never understand what he saw in her. Her kindness when it appeared was always superficial and she greatly resembled a Barbie doll: slender, blonde, and gorgeous, but there was never much going on behind that pretty face. She was a cheerleader, her family had money, and she had all the newest gadgets. But what did that really mean?

Of course, I could never compare. I was the nerd who was never seen without a book in my hand, came to school everyday in oversized sweatshirts and ratty sneakers, my dark hair tangled, foundation hastily applied to cover the various bruises that adorned my body. I was the misfit who'd never had any real friends except Elliot.

But he knew all my secrets and I knew his. He knew about my mother, my father, the long line of my mother's boyfriends, the reason why I missed so much school. He knew my hopes, my fears, my dreams, my past and my future. He'd been part of most of it. I knew about his ambitions, how he hated being one of five children, how he wished his father had more time for him, how he loved his mother but wished she was more "normal". I knew about how sad he'd been when his beloved grandmother had died, how he wanted so much to please his father, how he wanted to be a Marine someday.

I was the one he called when he was having a bad day, the one he called when he wanted to laugh about something, the one he called when he wanted to forget reality and retreat into fantasy. We created our own secret language when I was six and he was seven. We lived next door to each other and had conversations through our bedroom windows at night after our parents had gone to bed. He was the one who brushed my tears away when I cried after a particularly violent beating, and he was the one who told me how special I was and how much he loved me. Of course, it was the innocent kind of love that you share with your best friend or your cousin when you're five, but it still made everything okay again.

But then came Kathy and everything changed. It was Elliot and Kathy, and Olivia and nobody.

Maybe someday he'd wake up and see that he belonged with me.

**I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Review if you did!**


End file.
